MERLIN FanFic by Taammyy
by Taammyy
Summary: Este FanFic empieza desde el principio de la serie. Aqui Gaius conoce la magia de Merli.. Este FanFic es muy diferente a la serie, solo he cogido ideas para completar lo que me faltaba. Irán apareciendo lentamente muchas parejas: Merwen, Mergana, Arwen, Armor, Lawen y incluso algo de Uthgana. Me gusta desarrollarlas poco a poco asi que tardarán bastante en ir apareciendo.


**1º PERDIDO EN EL BOSQUE**

Me encontraba andando por los frondosos árboles de un bosque que esperaba que estuviera cerca de Camelot, ya que era allí a donde me dirigía tal y como mi madre me había dicho. Estas fueron sus palabras exactas: "Este lugar se te queda pequeño Merlín". Así fue como me marche de casa y me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba un buen amigo de mi madre, Gaius. Este era el medico de la corte de Camelot, llevaba incontables años trabajando allí, desde que Uther fue nombrado rey, yo aún ni había nacido. Supuestamente él me enseñaría como utilizar mi magia. Lo que no llegaba a comprender era porque en Camelot, el lugar mas peligroso para cualquiera que tuviera algún don especial. Desde hacia años el rey se había encargado de buscar y asesinar públicamente a cualquiera que osaba poseer magia. Era consiente que me estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo pero era necesario, necesitaba que me dijera porque me pasaba esto, porque a mi.

Ya llevaba varios días de camino pero podía sentir que estaba cerca, no sabría explicarlo era simplemente una sensación. O al menos eso esperaba porque llevaba demasiado tiempo caminando, casi ni sentía mis pies debido a todas las ampollas que recorrían mi planta del pie.

Los bosques de aquí eran muy diferentes de los que yo provenía, estos bosques eran enfermizos, imposibles de atravesar. Todo me parecía igual, los árboles, hasta las ramas de estos eran idénticos. Me parecía estar andando en círculos siempre por el mismo lugar y para mi sorpresa así los estaba haciendo. Rompí una prenda sucia que llevaba en mochila e hice un nudo con ella en una de las ramas para cerciorarme que realmente estaba dando vueltas por aquel bosque. Continué andando por donde creí que hallaría la salida de aquella horrible espesura. Después de un rato de andar volví a ver la prenda que tan cuidadosamente había anudado a la rama de un árbol.

Aburrido y cansado de dar vueltas me deje caer en suelo apoyando la espalda en un nogal que desprendía un cautivador olor que hizo que me relajara un poco. Pensé en que seguramente antes de mí muchos se habrían perdido en aquel lugar, y no era para menos. Entonces me di cuenta esas personas que se habían extraviado probablemente no poseían magia. Me cercioré que no había nadie a la vista y me concentre en liberar mi poder. No sabía muy bien como funcionaba, pero me bastaba en desear algo y ocurría, claro esta que si yo no deseaba utilizar mi magia no lo hacia. Nunca había tenido problemas en controlarla, excepto cuando era muy pequeño que mis ojos adquirían un color amarillo brillante y expulsaba mi magia sin yo quererlo, así fue como la descubrí. Justo unos escasos segundos de liberar mi poder escuche el sonido de una rama al partirse, ya no me encontraba solo. Obviamente me abstuve de utilizar la magia. Desde mi posición pude observar la silueta de una mujer que se acercaba donde estaba sentado.

- ¿Hay alguien ahí? -pregunto la misteriosa mujer de pelo negro mientras se acercaba más a mi ubicación-

Quizás aquella dama podría ayudarme a encontrar Camelot sin necesidad a arriesgarme a utilizar la magia, con suerte viviría en Camelot y podría enseñarme el camino. Entonces me levante bruscamente y me deje ver. Esto provocó que diera un salto hacia atrás, tropezara con una rama, hasta que finalmente cayó de espaldas. Probablemente pensara que seria un ladrón o tal vez algo peor. Esperaba que se tranquilizara al verme mejor el rostro porque sinceramente no poseo un aspecto precisamente agresivo ni doy miedo con mi simple apariencia.

- Os lo suplico dejadme marchar, os aseguro que no poseo nada -la mujer continuaba tirada en el suelo aun después de haberme mirado la faz seguía pensando que era un malhechor- Soy simplemente una criada.

La pobre chica insistía en intentar convencerme que no tenía ningún bien material y por sus ropajes no hacía falta que lo jurara. Aunque me hubiera mentido nunca se me habría ocurrido hacerla daño. Me quede perplejo durante varios instante no podía creerme que pensara que era un bandido, nunca me había ocurrido nada parecido. Se me paso una idea descabellada por la cabeza; puede que tuviera alguna especie de don por el que podría saber que poseo magia. La descarté al momento, era una soberana estupidez como la mayoría de las ideas que se me ocurrían, solo había sido un malentendido.

- Tranquilícese, mi intención no era asustarla, os lo aseguro -note que la mujer todavía no se fiaba, incluso después de haberme mirado bien- la aseguro que no soy ningún ladrón ni nada parecido -¿De verdad acababa de decir esa idiotez? Me avergoncé de mi mismo al momento- De acuerdo soy consciente que la mayoría de los ladrones podrían decir eso pero míreme bien -levante un poco los brazos y di una vuelta para que viera que realmente no suponía ninguna amenaza- un bandido nunca vestiría de este modo.

- Supongo que tenéis razón -sonrió tímidamente- además no parecéis poseer un aspecto vigoroso con el que poder atacarme -la ofrecí mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse y ella la acepto de buen grado- Por cierto mi nombre es Guinevere pero podéis llamarme Gwen.

- Yo soy Merlín, encantado.

- ¿Y a donde os dirigíais Merlín?

- Me encaminaba hacia Camelot pero no conozco estos bosques y llevo dando vueltas demasiado tiempo. Ya no sabia que hacer y me disponía a ut… -deje de hablar bruscamente en cuanto me di cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de decir-

¿Qué es lo que me había pasado? Había estado a punto de revelar mi mayor secreto a una mujer que no conocía de nada, por mucho que me pareciera agradable no podía desvelar que poseía magia a nadie, ya me lo había dicho mi madre antes de abandonar mi casa y dirigirme a Camelot: "No confíes en nadie Merlín, el único que debe saber tu secreto en Camelot debe de ser Gaius y nadie más. ¿Me estas atendiendo Merlín? Nadie más, por mucho que confíes en esa persona nadie excepto Gaius puede saberlo". Aquellas últimas palabras que me había dicho mi madre rebotaban en mi mente. Gwen me miraba esperando que continuara, obviamente se había dado cuenta que había dejado mi frase a medias, aunque sinceramente cualquiera lo hubiera percibido. El pulso se me acelero repentinamente, ¿qué la diría ahora? Ni siquiera había llegado todavía a Camelot y ya estaba en peligro mi secreto.

- Iba a… La verdad es que… -intentaba continuar la frase con algo que se me ocurriera, pero nada, mi mente estaba en blanco como de costumbre- Yo… Yo…había pensado en… En… PASAR LA NOCHE AQUÍ -grite lo ultimo sonriendo satisfecho por habérseme ocurrido algo que contestarla-

Entonces me percate que no debería sentirme orgulloso de haber tenido esa capacidad de imaginación porque supuestamente la estaba contando la verdad. Borre rápidamente de mi rostro la sonrisa, quizás demasiado. Con razón me miraba extrañada, decidí continuar con mi relato no bien preparado.

- Había pensado en coger una mantas que tengo en la bolsa -la indique con la mirada lo que llevaba colgado en la espalda- y pasar la noche aquí. Pensé en que quizás mañana tendría más suerte y encontraría el camino hacia Camelot

- Pues si de verdad pensabais en dormir aquí debes estar más agradecido que haya venido pues aquí hay lobos. Si queréis puedo acompañaros hasta Camelot, allí es donde vivo.

Nada mas escuchar lo de los lobos empecé a mirar rápidamente de un lado hacia otro mientras trague saliva muy nervioso con temor de ver algún lobo o peor una manda hambrienta y sedienta de sangre de lobos. Gwen al verme dejo escapar una risita. Pero en aquel momento no estaba para bromas, lo acababa de ver, a escasos metros de donde nos encontrábamos. Un lobo permanecía, bien camuflado para que no lo pudiéramos ver, detrás de un árbol bien escondido observándonos y seguramente habría mas acechándonos.

- ¡Un lobo! ¡Allí! -grité con todas mis fuerzas mientras indicaba con el dedo el lugar-

Ni siquiera deje decir nada a Gwen, simplemente la cogí del brazo y tire de ella corriendo. Esta me intento decir algo pero no llegue a entenderla y en ese momento tampoco me importaba demasiado hacerlo. El lobo seguramente ya estaría corriendo hacia nosotros, no era momento de charlar. Probablemente me estaba diciendo algo como"más rápido" o "nos esta siguiendo", nade de eso me importaba, en ese instante lo único que me interesaba era correr lo mas rápido posible. Sabia que si nos alcanzaba me quedaría la opción de usar la magia pero no podía dejar que lo descubriera o seguramente correría a decírselo al rey Uther y ya podría darme por muerto sin tan siquiera haber pasado una noche en Camelot. Quizás me dejara una noche en los calabozos y después haría que me asesinaran en publico para que sirviera de escarmiento a los demás magos que hubiera por la zona. De repente Gwen se paro en seco haciendo que yo también me detuviera.

- Tranquilízate Merlín -de nuevo no le deje tan siquiera terminar-

Estaba demasiado nervioso y no era para menos, un lobo nos seguía puede que incluso una manada entera. Mientras tanto nosotros aquí parados, no podía usar mi magia, la única posibilidad era correr pero ella se negaba a hacerlo. Era como si supiese que tenia magia y estaba esperando a que la utilizara para así no tener que correr. Descarté esa posibilidad al ver que se estaba riendo. La mire extrañado, ¿un lobo nos seguía y se reía de mi? Parecía poco probable y deje que se explicara aunque continuaba mirando hacia atrás y hacia delante pro si acaso se aproximaba el lobo.

- Mira -señalo donde supuestamente se encontraba el lobo-

En aquel momento lo comprendí, lo que creí que era un lobo eran simplemente unas ramas que le sobresalían al nogal. ¡Seria estúpido! Mientras Gwen continuaba riéndose mientras me miraba.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, me he confundido pero a cualquiera le habría pasado -reí avergonzado- Aquí esta todo muy oscuro y además me metisteis miedo con eso de los lobos.

- Tranquilizaos os prometo que no se lo diré a nadie -me miro mientras colocaba su dedo índice sobre sus labios- Será nuestro secreto -rió por ultima vez y empezó a andar-

Junto a Gwen por fin cruce el bosque y me sentí muy aliviado de dejar atrás de una vez aquella espesura, nunca había estado en un lugar tan complicado de atravesar y seguramente yo solo no lo habría conseguido. Sin embargo, a mi compañera le resulto muy fácil cruzarlo, no tuvimos que volver sobre nuestros pasos ni nada parecido en ningún momento, incluso me atrevería a decir que lo hubiera atravesado con los ojos cerrados. La informe sobre mi asombro a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa que llevaba años entrando y saliendo de esta floresta con su padre; incluso afirmo que se lo sabia de memoria y yo no lo puse en duda.

Llegamos a una extensa pradera repleta de flores de todo tipo: lirios, claveles, rosas, orquídeas y mas que desconocía su nombre. Lo mas extraño era que todas ellas se encontraban en la misma llanura era cosa de magia, incluso me pregunto si de verdad lo seria. Yo no era un experto en de las plantas pero que todo tipo de flores nacieran el mismo me resulto insólito. En cambio a mi compañera no parecía resultarle algo misterioso encontrar todas esas flores al alcance de su mano, incluso se agachaba bastantes veces a coger un puñadito de ellas y colocarlas cuidadosamente en una cesta que llevaba colgada al hombro, me pregunte para que serian ya que me pareció que eran demasiadas para decorar solo una casa. Fue como si Gwen me leyera el pensamiento porque con solo mirarme un segundo respondió a mi pregunta sin tan siquiera haberla realizado en voz alta.

- Me gusta poner en mi casa flores en un jarrón y otras son para Lady Morgana.

- ¿Lady Morgana? -nunca había oído aquel nombre y ella pareció decirlo como si debiera saber de quien se trataba-

- Es la protegida del rey Uther, yo soy su doncella. ¿De verdad no sabíais quien es? -negué rápidamente con la cabeza- Se nota que no sois de por aquí, todos conoces tanto a Lady Morgana como al hijo del rey, Arturo.

Al saber que el rey tenía una protegida se me paso por la cabeza una ocurrencia pero me deshice de ella pues sin ninguna duda no era de mi incumbencia pero aun así sentía una gran curiosidad por confirmarlo. Durante todo el trayecto Gwen me hablo de cómo era la vida en Camelot y de cómo eran las personas que residían allí. Lo que mas me sorprendió fue que al heredero del trono, Arturo, le describiera como un arrogante y testarudo que me parecieron unas cualidades no muy favorables para un rey. Al oír esto solo desee no tener ninguna relación con el príncipe. Conversando el trayecto se me hizo muy corto, al poco rato ya nos encontrábamos dentro de los muros de Camelot pero dentro de ellos no me esperaba precisamente una fiesta de bienvenida, era más bien algo horrible.

CONTINUARÁ...

Este es el primer FanFic que escribo asi que espero vuestros comentarios pero con respeto por favor. Espero que os haya gustado ;)


End file.
